Harry Potter The Keeper Of The Dragon Essence
by DragonsOfTheEterenalStuidos
Summary: For all the short years Harry has went to Hogwarts be belived he belonged in this world Belived the tales they told him. Now after a sudden attack from Draco Harry finds out the truth of his birth,his real world..and what lays inside him.
1. Prolouge

**Harry Potter**

**Keeper Of The Dragon Essence**

**AN: Again to all those out there I am still new to writing Fanfics so I apologize for any errors with my writing. This is an idea that came to me one night in a dream after a while of playing Dragon Age and watching Harry Potter so please bare with me. I truly hope people like this story however to those who do not. You are entitled to your own opinion. Please leave me a review so I know If you enjoy my writing or have suggestions please**. **I even take Anonymous Reviews**

**Disclaimer:** **Sadly I do not own Harry Potter or Dragon Age only the few made up characters from my own mind**.

**Character's Name:**Harithorn (Harry-thorn)

**Origin:**Mages Tower

**Class:** Arcane Warrior

**Hair:**Red held in in a pony tale

**Eyes**: Green

**Relationship:**Morrigin

**{Prologue}**

**Part 1**

_His green eyes danced in the fire light as they so often did when they made love, his silken fire colored hair like silk beneth her exploring fingers. She pressed hungrily against his lean body, driving to get closer to him. Seeking release not only for her body but her heart as well. Why her heart? You ask, for all the enjoymet it gave her and for all the longing for this experience to actually be happening Morrigin knew it was but a dream. An escape not just from the pain of child birth but from the aching hole left from their departure nine months ago. She knew when she opened her eyes she would once more be in the cold lonely cave of the Frost back mountain with nothing but furs and a fire to warm her._

_So she took what enjoymet this simple escape gave her, saving her from the bit of loneliness she felt without returning to his side. Something she so longed to do, a fool hardy notion which nagged at her day in and day out. ''I love you,'' she could hear herself whisper without even flinching. Love..she no longer could deny it she loved him body and soul which had made it all the harder to leave him that final day. A choice her heart still regretted no matter what logic reason her mind could conjure. The child...his child when it came into the world would be a powerful eessence and not a easy one to birth. Already it had taken a great deal to maintain such a power inside of her, not only was it a great tow on her body it also drew dark-spawn to her like moths to a flame. Seeking to regain the spirit of their fallen leader, she did not wish to bring her lover into more danger nor for him to be injured emotionally if she and the babe did not survive the birthing. Harithorn had been through enough pain...Morrigin refused to be an extra burden._

_Besides it was best for her to raise the child alone out of the corrupt temptations of the world. Perhaps when he or she was old enough and wise to the dangers this life brought she would return to Denirium and point out Harithorn to the child. If father was to meet his offspring however she would leave that for fate to decide. A sharp sudden pain ripped her from the comforting embrace of her dream world into reality. It was twilight, even with her foggy vision she could see that from the small opening in the ceiling above her, a full moon swelled within the starry heavens filling the area with its bright golden light. So beautiful that for a small moment she lay transfixed before slowly regaining herself. How long had she slept? Hours..days...?_

_Whatever the time the potion had done its work, her body was once again much stronger prays be perhaps strong enough to survive the pains of the birthing. The contractions were growing closer the babe would be here by sunrise she was sure. Morrigin lifted herself from the the fur pallet ever slightly to check the fire, which to her relief still burned. Hot enough to give her heat however low enough to allow the natural cold to lower her blood pressure. A good thing for when the baby came, it would slow the blood flow and increase the chances of surviving the birthing. After somehow she would get down from this frozen block of ice, she loved the mountain however Maker be damned after going through all this pain to bring a healthy baby into the world would she let it die from the frost. She would find a scuttled place to race him or her, perhaps away from Ferleden. Far from any distractions..and chances of the father finding her to soon._

_''Tis a complicated world I bring you into little one..'',whispered Morrigin as she unconsciously stroked her swelling stomach,''one I hope to protect you from as long as possible..'' Love,beauty were suppose to be fleeting it only made you weak. She had believed that then...now she was not so sure. The emotion she felt for Harithorn for this child is what kept her going now. Coendence? At one time she might have thought so. Another bought of pain sent her sprawling to the ground, gasping for air her hands bawling into the fur of her bedding. Deep breathing pushing..1..2..3 and the pain came to pass leaving the expecting mother once again weakly gasping for much needed air in her deprived lungs. Three in one minute..soon the babe was closer now much closer._

_''Oh maker how much longer is this going to last...''_

_For half a day she had been in birth, her will power was strong but she was not much sure how much longer her body could last with the power of sheer will and a magical potion. No matter how much nutrition and strength it gave. This child, drew from her life force not just her milk. Not that it was intentionally was doing it to harm her, the strain of such a soul that of an old God was great her own body had to drive deep into her own living soul to sustain her, it grew harder with each bit of magic she used. Morrigin moved lowering her hand ever slightly in between her legs. An orb meeting her fingers, the babies head was crowning. Not..much longer she had to keep going. Gasping heavily she lay back on her arms. Huffing hard before pushing then pausing to ..breathe...push..more..pain..breathe..breathe push.._

_Then it happened, just as the sun began to rise.. an intense explosion of pain and Harithron and Morrigin's special son came into the world. yet at what cost. The new mother was left drained, pale eyes closed barely looking alive. Her heart beat throbbing in her throat, breathing dangerously labored. However even in this dire of condition she found the last streagth to move, to gather her babe in her arms. Feverish amber eyes looking down into that of the new born babes a sob braking from her throat as the little child returned the gaze with frighteningly inelegant Emerald green eyes. Harithorn's eyes. Love exploding through her hear along with contentment Morrign lay back upon her bed. To tired to tend to the after birth and blood. Just a little...rest...to regain strength then she would clean and feed this precious gift in her arms. With as sigh and her precious bundle resting upon her breast she let the ever approaching darkness consume her. An action that would prove fatal in the end._

_**A Day And A Half Later**_

_Crying..._

_The baby.._

_Where was he? She could not see_

_Why did he sound so far away..so..weak._

_How long had she slept?_

_Have to get to him...he needs to be fed.._

_Her body so heavy..so tired._

_Need...sleep_

_'Nay,I must move. Do ye here me body move! Wake up! Morrigin thy weak fool wake up!'_

_Through much trail and error bit by bit the once witch of the wilds regained some mobility in her failing body. Slowly she was able to crack her eyes open, and though her vision remained fuzzy she was able to make out the cave about her. After her eyes adjusted to the darkness first..wait darkness. Where was the fire? No flame..no..light...no heat..How long had been out? She could not feel the cold, she could barely feel anything not even pain. The baby..she had to find him. She could here him. Wait he was beside her lying in an odd way upon his side. How had he gotten there? His cries so weak more like the mew of a kitten then a babe. His small had slightly pulling at her arm. It felt like ice, something was wrong. She had to get to him however she could not move. Breathing was even hard..her heart beat barely there. Morrigin was lucky to even be semi conscious as she was let alone alive. Oh maker that meant..the one thing she so feared. She was saying, her body was far to weak to last long even with medical help or healing magic. The frost had taken its tole. The babe however the babe, though sounding weak was not fully damaged praise be._

_A small comfort at least however not a great one, he would not last another day or two without help, and the way her body was. She was no help to the babe. To even produce mil so that her son may have one descent meal in his small short lifetime would prove to be impossible. Oh Maker! Morrigin's heart fell into despair, tears falling down her ashen skin just to freeze in place. All of this for nothing. She had save Harithorn just to leave him. The babe her only lasting piece of her love. Her own child. One she had worked so hard to keep breathing inside her womb. One she had fought what remaining dark spawn for. And he would die here with her...No NO! She would not have it!_

_''Oh Maker!''_

_Cried Morrigin with surprising strength ,never once in her life had she prayed to anything but for the sake of her child's life. She was willing to risk everything just so he may live._

_''If there be a being, be the the Maker or some other old god of the past I implore the save my son...please...all I ask is for him to live I beg the please...''_

_First nothing happened, then as the minutes ticked by and her weakness grew a ripple seemed to move through the air. As if a door was opening. The Veil she could feel it even as weak as she was opening. And there before her stood a tall figure. With what will she had she stretched forward her hand, praying in was not an illusion brought on by her fever, and gave one last plea for help. ''Please...please..help..my child...''_

_**Part 2**_

_**Dumbledor's POV**_

_'Ariana'_

_It began like any nightmare that haunted my dream realm for so many years now..with her my younger sister.. Her grizzly death played out in my mind over and over. Each time no matter how long it has been I tried to work away in saving her. But all in vain, it always ended the same way. In tragedy..even in my sleep I could feel the salty tears run down my cheeks. My burden my curse her death. The guilt will remain with me until the end. Suddenly something changed, at first it was but a small ripple like a cool breeze carrying the scent of snow._

_'Snow?'_

_Wondered I,_

_'It was not snowing that fateful day my sisters short life came to an end?'_

_Then why did my nose say it was snow? Why could I feel the chill of winter's breath upon my skin? A play on my senses? Had the happenings of the seasons in my own world be effecting my dream realm. No, it was but fall in the waking world. Then what in heavens name was happening? That's when I noticed I was no longer standing out side, evreything was pitch black. I stood there dumb struck for a moment until my eyes adjusted to the darkness only to find myself in a cave. Bewildered feeling dazed I tried look about my surroundings searching for some firmialar clue as to where I was when I spotted them The woman and her fresh born child. For a horrified moment I thought it was my sister, that my dream of her death had taken a different route, Then coaxing myself to draw closer I found the woman though still very young to old to be my young sister. Either sensing my presence or hearing my steps the woman roused herself startling me completely for I thought her dead. Her surprising amber eyes dimmed of the inner light of her soul, the woman was slowly slipping away. My heart squeezing with pity stepped closer at the same time her hand pleadingly reached out_

_to me followed by a musical yet raspy voice._

_''Please..please..help my child..''_

_Child? What child? Kneeling beside her I took her hand into mine, then paused...just right before speaking ever so faintly I could hear the soft mewing of a newborn babe. Slowly as too not startle the young mother I moved to the other side, to find the poor thing half frozen clearly hungry at her side. My heart tightened, the poor little thing was so weak if not helped soon it was clear the babe would die. Even with help he did not see much chance of survival. However as he had learned in his long life a slim chance was better then none. But what of the mother, I could feel deaths grip already upon her. Yet I still could not leave her just to die in this icy tomb. Even if this was but a dream and even if she was to die at least I could provide some sort of warmth. I went about preparing some sort of carrying device to take them both. Only to be halted by her icy cold hand once more. ''Please...he will..not last much longer..the Fade calls his spirit..its to soon please do not let him fall into darkness..''_

_''I can not simply leave you..'' I tried to protest, only to have her somehow gather enough strength to lift the babe from her side and demandingly push it into my arms. A slight flame for a split second lighting her golden eyes, ''Nay, tis to late for me...I will not let him fall into the darkness..I can't tis to impotent...My Hari..my Hari..'' _

_Her words ceased, the light went out of her eyes. I need not touched her to know she had passed. I looked to the child resting in my arms. Harry, was that the child's name? Perhaps the fathers?_

_RING!_

_The sound of my alarm bell caused me to jump from where I slept within my cozy chair, dazed and sleepy I looked at it dumbly before gasping at the time. 5:00 Am.I had slept through the afternoon to the beginning of the next morning. I yawned and went to stretch my arms before rising only to find them weighed down by something. Puzzled I looked down to find a strange bundle within my arms. A mewing bundle? The baby! It had not been a dream! For minutes a sat there stricken dumb by amazement. But how! Why! The soft mewing grew weaker drawing my attention from the questions raoring in my head to the seriousness of the situation. Questions could wait until later. This child needed medical attetion!._

_''Hold on..''_

_What was the name the mother had said,_

_''hold on little Harry, we will have you well fit soon enough I promise.''_

_Thus the boy known as Harry Potter was brought into this world, born upon the icy mountains then brought to the halls of Hogwarts. To every-ones surprise the weak babe whom was half dead when found was in but one week revived into a healthy bright happy baby, whom hardly ever cried. Though unnaturally small even for a new born he seemed to know his surroundings well for one so young. Those bright intelligent green eyes always watching, seeming absorb all he saw. He already had a small smile which could melt any heart even the coldest. After a month under the watchful eye of Madam Pomfry ,whom insisted he remained in-case he should have a fall back, a search for a family for him began. It was then Dumbledor received tragic news from two of the schools favored students, James and Lilly Potter. The child they had waited for so long to have had been still born._

_Saddened by the young couples plight Dumbledor wished for away to ease his former pupils heart but..how_

_Then it came to him...Harry..The Potters were without a babe, Harry was in the need of a loving home and family. He would be about the same age of The Potters own babe would be had it lived. So gathering little Harry in his arms he made a surprise visit to the Potters door. The moment Lilly and James Potter laid eyes on the green eyed child it was love at first sight. With in a week they adopted the baby boy. And as the months past news of Harry Potters true birth was hidden in secret. Thought best by Dumbedor for the child's safety until the day came he would be ready to receive it._


	2. Character List

**Character List**

**AN: I desided to add a list of the new characters that will be seen within this story along with their parents. You will learn in time how many of these characters actully became a couple.**

**Princess Alnora: **Oldest Child of Alistair and Anora.

**Age:**13 And a half

**Looks: **The hazel eyes of her father. Along with dirty blond hair. She favors wearing leather armor much to her mothers disgust then gowns suited to the princess role. She is a full daddy's Tomb boy and can be seen most of the time at her fathers side.

Info: Needless to say after a few drinks at the wedding celebration the two hit it off rather ''well'' in the end conceiving Alnora. Despite it all they have grown to respect one another. And though nether mention it perhaps the sparks of love have been lit.

**Prince Duncan:**Alistair and Anora's second child.

**Age: **7

**Looks**: Dark hair like his fathers with crystal blue eyes

Info: He is a minor character within this story who surprisingly possess the begging traits of magical talent. Something Anora would rather die then confess to the world Duncan is a full mommas boy and hates blood shed or anything violent.

**Asala****: **Daguther of Leilana and Sten

**Age:** 15

**Looks:**She has stunning white hair like that of her father, along with crystal blue eyes. She is stronger and bigger then most humans yet shorter then the qunari.

**Info: **The story behind her birth will be explained in the story. Just to derive a bit after all her teasing about him being a softy, and her commenting on her singing led to one heated moment one night in camp and the rest is history. He was preparing to leave to go back to his people she to tend to Andraste's ashes. When she told him she was with child. Sten did go back to answer the Arishock's question before returning a few months later at the same time Leilana finished her own personal adventure. Though the two never married they stayed together. Both seemingly happy living in a small hutt right outside Denerim. Sten becoming the new General to King Alistairs Army.

**Dargo: **Son Of Zeveran and Shianni

**Age: **14

**Looks:** Fiery red Hair with green eyes. Unlike his mother and father he prefers sword and shield.

Info: Zevan found the firey Shiani more then just a little interesting. In the end conceiving a son. Not wishing to bring the boy and his mother trouble Zevan stays only a short while off and on with them. Then travels hoping if any of the Antivan Crows still believe he lives and come after him they will not get near his new family.

**Berock:**Son Of Felsi and Oghren

**Age**: 13

**Looks:**Imagine a beardless Ogren with Felsi's hair color and you have Berock. Unlike his father though he pefers to go duel weaponed.

**Info: **Well its not to hard to see how this went if you did not play the game. Branka is dead, Felsi gave Oghren a second chance. Once finding out Felsi was with child Orgren said basicly ''pissing farewell'' to his past. And toasts a new life, a new wife, and son litarlly. Inviting everyone he knew and didnt to drink with him at a near by taveren on the day he recived the news. He and Felsi soon moved into a simi large house within the Reddcliff village. Next to his new piccle juice drinking freind Tegan.

**Jade:**Daguther of Dagna father will be discovered within the story...

**Age**: 12

**Looks:**Much like Dagna in someways however more human sense her father was human. She has black hair and sea blue eyes. Much to her mother's joy she is severely and advisedly gifted with magic and is her mother's pride and joy.

Info: She has became a talked about sensation within and out of the mages circle. At no older then twelve she had already passed the Harrowing and is proving to be a strong mage past any of her own mother's hopes. It is even wondered if she does not posses Lyrium within her own body. The Cricle are both proud of the little mage however fearful of what may happen under the wrong influence. Such as her father, though whom has proven himself. And became the first Arcane warrior to become a templar to make up for his deeds, they still fear may turn back to his blood mage ways. Despite that and her more strict isolation from the outside world. Jade remains happy go lucky and very gentle all the same.

**Andera: **

All I will give on this character is that she is the new first enchanter after the sad departing of Irving. She seems by looks anyway to be the youngest to except such a role. However looks can be decveing. This character holds a close bound to Wynne and Andraste herself.

**Jesslle:**

Once a likely candidate to be a Gray Warden Jeslle was a high spirited black haired easy on the eyes mage Of The Circle with a much promising future. Sadly she did not survive the Joining. Or so many believe. Now she has returned living within the shadows of Ferleden. Some believing that she is none other then Flemith returned from the dead.

**Special Appearances:**

Heromine

Anerin

_And of course Voldmort hold a special place within this fanfic. For now that is all I will tell well you will just have to read what is to come._

_Fare well for know_

**_DragonsEternalStudios_**


	3. Chapter 1The Tragedy That Started It All

**Chapter One**

**The Tragedy That Started It All**

**AN: **

**EDITED: A big thanks to crazyjim87 for helping with spelling Darco's last name**

**Ok a bit of a spoiler alert. For those who might be curious as to whom Harry will be paired with. I guess I just go ahead and say. It will be Alistair's and Anora's daughter . Everything else you will have to find out on your own. I do pray this make sense this is my first Harry Potter related fic so if I get some things wrong I am truly sorry. I know it will be slightly confusing no worries however everything will began to take light within the next few chapters. Some might be shorter then this one. I simply love to write long chappies if I don't my muse abuses me I really have no choice! REALLY! So please don't kill me! Anyways as I always say I am still new at this fanfic thing normally my stories remain on my computer unread but somehow by divine intervention some courage slipped into my veins and these few find there way on the internet. I do suck at spelling and grammar something I am working on with the help of my loving Finance whom got me addicted to Dragon Age. Between him and I hopefully these stories will come out neater. Please PLEASE PLEASE leave a review to tell me what you think. Members or non members of I gladly will expect them. It is my dream to write I am just terrified my stories will be booed instead of enjoyed so please if you would be so kind please leave a review and look at my other stories as well. Thank you**

**DragonsEtenteralStudios**

_His fault.._

_Diggory was dead_

_and all he could do was stand there and watch_

_Watch Voldermort take the very life of one his fellow classmates be taken and could do nothing..._

_Why..why did this have to happen?_

_It should have..been him..not Diggory.._

He had lost track of the time he had laid upon his bed, tears flowing down his cheeks soaking the pillow he pressed his face against. Trying to rid his mind of those haunting memories. Diggoy's lifeless body...Voldmort alive and breathing, several times Ron had appeared even spoke to him, what the red haired teen had said he could not even remember..nor did he truly care right now. What would he done if it had been god forbid Ron or Hermione that was killed, they might as well put the death curse upon him. Harry would be nothing but a living husk then without those two in his life. What should he do? Was it safe for anyone to be near him? Should he leave Hogwarts? Moving slowly he rolled over on his side, wincing at how stiff his body was. How long had he lay there? He could barely remember coming to bed let alone the hours or perhaps days he had spent there. Squinting in the darkness of the room he tried to read the hands upon the large clock hanging on the wall facing him. Six Pm , meaning all the students would be gathered in the hall for supper, well Harry was defiantly not hungry, his stomach was to twisted to even consider food. Then what should he do? Should he really try and attempt leavening Hogwarts.

_'Voldmort is after me...anyone close to me could be a target Ron..Hermonie..the school in that fact...I cant risk anyone else...'_

The horrific image past through his mind, Hogwarts a flame..the students running screaming. Ron lying lifelessly in a pool of his own blood Hermione whom was sobbing being pulled away by Lucus Malfoy himself with Hagrad held down by others of Voldmorts lackys screaming at Lucus to release the struggling Hermione. Then the most heart stopping scene of all. Allbius Dumbledore killed by the killing curse aimed for none other then Harry himself. ''Dumbledore NO!'' A choking sound escaped his throat, and before he was even aware what was happening Harry launched himself from the bed body shaking breathing labored. ''No...no I cant let that happen..I cant..''' she chanted looking about the room franticly as if seeking a hidden answer to his fears,'' I have to leave...yes that's right if Voldmort wants me he will have to hunt me down faraway from Hogwarts. That way no one will get hurt. Not wasting another moment, fearing ether his school mates would catch him or his heart would rethink what logic told him was the right thing to do. Harry quickly began gathering his things. Just the necessities, clothes, his fathers invisible clock, enough money to support him on his travels. As for food and other such needs he would grab on the way. He had travel light and fast. Last came Hedwig is ever faithful owl setting at the stoop of his bed. Her black eyes staring at him, almost sorrowfully. Could he risk taking her? It is not like the owl would slow him down in truth she may prove helpful.

Slowly Harry lifted up his arm, ''Come Hedwig,'' he cooed softly urging the bird onto his shoulder before turning to the small desk before him. Pulling out a quill and parchment her wrote a quick farewell note leavening it upon Ron's bed before heading for the door. Risking only a moment to glance at the room which served as his Haven for a moment before forcing himself out the door, down the stairs into the common room then on out to the hallway where he paused. Listening for anyone who might be near. Nothing..they must still be in the ding hall. Breathing a sigh of relief Harry began in a jog, heading down the long magical moving stairs. Skillfully and miraculously down the halls without being seen and to the large door entrance of Hogwarts. There his pace slowed, and his heart went into his throat. Those doors only a few years ago he had entered into them, into this wonderful haven called Hogwarts. Gained friends and people whom truly cared, now he was throwing it all away with a possibility he may never be able to return._ 'Its for the best.' _He tried to reason with himself, however it did not fight off the pain, or the fresh flow of tears as his hand slipped about the large door handle. Yet he did not pull it open, something stopped him from pulling it he just could not bring himself to do it.

''Come on...,'' silently encouraged Harry still he could not get his hand to budge,''its not safe to stay here, I will only bring more danger to Hogwarts. To..Ron and Hermoine..I don't want that now do I..so move please just open the door Harry..just open the door..'' A sob rouse in the boy who lived's throat, after all he had faced after everything he and his friends had been through he found this the hardest thing he ever done. But he could not go back now, he had went to far. He had to see this path. Perhaps once Voldmort was destoryed, if he could destroy him, if he lived he would return to Hogwarts. ''Ok..'' Taking a breath gathering his courage Harry began to pull open the door. He never even heard him approach, those green eyes trained only upon the opening door ahead of him to even here the headmasters footsteps or sense his presence until the ancient withered hand came to rest upon the boys shoulder. Nearly causing Harry to die from a heart attack as he whirled around.'Leaveing without even a proper farewell Harry?'' questioned Dumbledore with a sad smile across his worn out face.

''P..Professcer Dumbledore..,'' Harry stuttered before lowering his head in shame,''I was...I just...sorry ser..but just cant..''

''I now Harry..I know there's no need to explain.''

The elder male did even something rare for Dumbledore to do for any student no matter how kind he was to them, the older man wrapped both arms about the young teens body pulling him close to his chest. Harry ,unless be by Ron, Hermione or Haggred, had not been braced by another living soul sense the death of his beloved parents froze in mere shock. Just standing there barely breathing before melting in the old school Professors embrace. Tears he had held back for so long coming in one great flood. He suspected Dumbledore to be offended, to pull away at anytime and flea from such an embracing display of emotion however the old man remained. Silently patting his back, wordlessly offering comfort as Harry sobbed on for what felt to him was a century until finally no more tears would come. Still Dumbledore remained there with arms tightly cradling the boy as if he was his own child. A sedation Harry had never experienced, he was unsure how to feel. Part of him felt bashful, all these few years he had came here all the time he was with the Dursly's he had never really cried infrot of anyone. Nor did anyone comfort him, he was alone in life. Slowly Harry pulled himself from the headmasters arms, his emotions a confusing mixture,shame,guilt, and thankfulness he was not even able to meet the all knowing eyes that studied him so closely. ''Harry walk with me surly you can grant an old wizard one last request before heading off.''

He hesitated, eyes trailing off to the half open door and back to Dumbledore before nodding half heartedly and laying his pack down and perching Hedwig on the half open door before following after his headmaster. They walked silently for at least thirty minutes, each half way in their own thoughts. Soon they reached the entrance of Dumbledore's office. The old headmaster stood, hesitant for a moment. ''Harry I wish to share something with you, something few people now of me.'' Dumbledore's words wavered, sounding almost pained as if he struggled to say them, ''a great burden I shall carry with me to the grave perhaps longer..come..'' He turned stepping but a few steps closer to the great phoenix stature whispering softly the password before stepping to the appearing staircase before reaching out for his young pupils hand.

No sooner had they entered Dumbledore's study then Fawkes flew from his perch nearly startling both man and teen as he affectingly landed upon Harry's shoulder, a content noise of greeting rising from the birds throat. Despite his sadness Harry could not help but chuckle along with Dumbledore as he reached to stroke the birds bright red soft feathers. ''Its good to see you to Fawkes.'' whispered Harry smiling ever slightly grateful for the momentary distraction from his heart wrenching guilt. The sound of somthing being laid upon the desk facing him drew Harry's attention from his bird friend to what appeared to be a square picture of a young woman. ''Go ahead Harry. take a closer look.''

Slightly timed Harry lifted the picture, studying it closely. She was a lovely girl his age perhaps a year older, with eyes the same color as his headmaster. He looked to the name squinting to read it. ''Ariana Dumbledore..'' he read aloud not realizing he had done so. His eyes trailed up to meet the tear filled eyes of Albius Dumbledore, the same guilt in pain Harry felt shining within those eyes however greater. ''Professor?''

''Ariana was my sister...one at the time I did not think much of. You see Harry at one time...I am shamed to say I was almost like Voldmort. I along with a friend of mine one I do not wish to name. Planned to make muggles into are slaves as punishment for how they treated wizards. My elder brother tried to stop us...in ended in a fight Ariana tried to sooth all of us but we were to heated to listen. Then before anyone could realize what was happening we had drawn out our wands and the death curse was spoken..Ariana...was...she was..'' He broke off, a fresh set of tears rolling down his face. It had been so long ago yet even now the wounds still bled fresh. Especially when he acknowledged them, but for Harry he would. The boy needed to know he was not alone in these feelings, ''she was killed by the spell..I was the first to wave the wand..theres no mistaking in my mind that I am the murder of my own sister.''

_Silence_

No words or expressions were given, all Harry could do was stare at the very man responsible for every good change in his miserable life. _'Killed his own sister..' _How did one respond to that, and to even think Dumbledore was anything like his most hated enemy was hard for Harry to phantom. He just could not believe it. His eyes never left Dumbledore's who simply sat there, staring at the picture the boy held with slightly unsteady hands, seemingly several miles away. Greif such deep grief in his eyes worse then anything Harry could imagine. He wanted to say something, to comfort the older man. But what did one say to something like this._ 'I'm sorry for your loss?.'_ For some reason that normal comforting words one would say to someone whom had lost a loved one just sounded so snide. Like something Malfloy would say. Harry shuttered thinking of the light blonde haired teen and quickly pushed him to the back of his mind. '' Professer..I...I don't know what to say..'' He felt hopeless in this matter, ''I am so..'' He halted mid sentence at a rise of Dumbledore's hand as the older male wiped his eyes and shook his head, ''I did not tell you this tale for you to feel sorry for me Harry. Simply for you to know that your not alone in the feeling. Diggorys death was not your doing even though you feel deeply that it is. The boy chose to stay behind to protect a friend. No matter what you were not strong enough to take on Voldmort alone. What little you did says volumes even if you don't see it. A time after the death of my beloved sister I to fled my home. I thought it best to live alone so that no one else could come to harm. However I slowly learned a life without friends and those who care for you is no life at all. It makes you empty and slowly you find yourself dying first inside then outward..''

''But..Voldmoret he's after me if I stay here Hogwarts everyone will be attacked maybe alone if I can corner him and defeat him...''

Dumbledore sighed, that hesitant unsure pause in Harry's words was enough to tell Dumbledore that Harry deep down truly did not wish to leave, he was afraid and looking for guidance. However he did not know how to ask for it. He wanted him the oldest wizard here to tell him what he was doing was ether the right thing or the wrong. ''Harry have you ever heard of the bundle of sticks tale.''

''No ser.''

''When you find a twig and you go to bend it what happens?''

''It brakes...''

''Correct but if the stick is within a bundle and you try to bend them?''

'' There's to many and you cant brake them..'''

Dumbledore smiled remaining silent to allow Harry a moment to ponder the small riddle he had said before slowly rising, ''It is getting late perhaps ponder what I have said for tonight. If you still wish to go tomorrow I will gladly provide a safe escort to a house of safety then the rest will be up to you. At least this way you may have one last night with your friends.'' Harry nodded, his brain still a buzz after all that had happened, he felt his body move as if by remote and not his own will. His voice thanking Dumbledore before exiting the headmasters study. After that, well it became a blur. Lost in his own thoughts the young teen allowed his feet to wander where ever they pleased not paying attention of where he was heading. It was a maricle he did not end up hitting a wall. Just walking and thinking endlessly memories filling his mind of every year he had been here. His dear friends, his family, each fight with Voldmort. All his experience passing before him as if reliving them. The last thing he could remember was feeling so weary..so very tired he just needed to rest despite being in bed for the past two perhaps three days. The fuzzy outline of a desk appeared to him, along with lines and lines of books. The libaray..he was in the library. It was so quiet here, perhaps if he only sat down just for a moment. Harry heavily walked to the nearest chair his body feeling like a tom of bricks his head throbbing where his scar was. Stress he told himself, just stress if he rested a bit perhaps it would clear his mind and he could think of what to do. No sooner he had sat down however his eyes closed and he passed into a heavy sleep.

_The pain_

_So many strange images..creatures..some looking like undead_

_The Blight.._

_What was that somehow he knew yet he did not. Something inside of him, memories not his own._

_A man, a wizard yet not so dressed in shining armor..and a woman with black hair much like his own. Her eyes a bright gold, filled with a bright fire. Her voice and laughter like the sweetest music. He was drawn to these people then the others he vagely saw in their group. Something in his heart cried out to them. The images faded in and out, at times faster then he liked then at times slow enough for him to actually make out their words. With each flash he saw the strange outline of what looked like to be some sort of Dragon, its eyes crimson red an evil raging aura rising from it. It terrified Harry yet intrigued him he felt drawn to the beast almost apart of it. Suddenly he was looking from the beasts eyes. Hunger, must destroy this world was his he had to kill! Soldiers with swords, wizards with their magic came rushing forward. Harry as the beast laughed with glee their blood would make a tasty treat. He stepped forward, hunger screaming for him to feed while the half that was still his own screamed in horror trying with all his might to halt the creatures feet._

_To no avail, to the teens horror he felt his teeth sink in into one archer the blood so sweet, the flesh to die for._

_'No! No! I don't want this! Stop please someone help me! No don't come near you will only die please RUN!'_

_No one heard his cries, more soldiers rushed forward each from every race he had read about. Many he devoured while others to his slight relief ran. Then he once more appeared the man with bright red hair and Emerald green eyes, an elf of all things somthing Harry had failed to note before. His axe raced eyes narrowed as he glared the beast Harry had became down. ''This is for Ferleden and all those of the Gray Wardens whom lost their lives so that we May live! For them and for those of our loved ones ATTACK!''_

_'NO!' Harry mentally screamed. his heart wrenching,' anyone but you please! PLEASE STAY AWAY RUN! I DONT WANT TO KILL YOU!'_

_No acknowledgement, the man stepped forward all the same along with his comrades. Swords a shining bows raised magic ready to be summoned, and he the creature with a hearty laugh of joy stepping out to greet them with a wave of fire._

_''NO!''_

_''Harry...''_

_Someone calling him? Someone from far away oh please let it be someone who could help him. If they knew who he was perhaps they cold undue whatever had turned him into this._

_''Harry.''_

_A girls voice.._

_''Harry!''_

_Hermione? But where was she he could not see her anywhere atop this tower but he could here her voice getting clearer and clearer by the moment. Was that even possible? Maybe she had his fathers cloak._

_''HARRY!''_

_That time the voice was right in his ear, a pair of hands as well upon his shoulder shaking him hard._

A soft moan rouse from a severely groggy Harry as he slowly opened his eyes, confused and lost. ''Harry?..Oh Harry thank goodness your awake..hey can you here me please say something!'' cried a frantic Hermione nearly digging her nails into the boys arms. He winced before speaking, ''Um Hermoine..your kind of hurting me..'' The curly headed brunette reasiled her grip ever slightly yet the fear and deep worry still shining in her eyes,'' Sorry its just..you scared me I went into the dormitory and asked Ron how you were, he had not seen you. And you did not come for supper. Then we found your things lying in a bag in the hallway Hedwig perched atop an open door. Then we spend god only knows how long looking for you then when I do finally find you..your..lying sitting motionless head laying on a desk pale as death. And would not wake..'' The girl was shaking, she looked more scared then Harry had ever seen in his life. And she was crying, Hermione was a strong girl and rarely did she shed tears. The only time he had seen her cry was out of anger when Draco called her a mud blood. Harry sighed, a new sting of guilt filing him for worrying her so. He never thought him leavening would hurt them so greatly. So worried was he of them coming to fiscal harm he never considered the emotional scars it would leave. And trust me he knew how painful those could be, sometimes allot more then those of the fiscal. Fiscal injures would heal emotional ones hardly ever did. Without a second thought he pulled the distraught Hermione into a tight embrace, ''Sorry I didn't mean to frighten you both so much. I just..needed to clear my head.''

'And what about your belongings packed out in the hallway, was that just part of clearing your head?''

Harry sighed, shame filing him he knew his friends might be a little upset when he left but nothing like this. _'Remember the bundle of twigs.' _Even of he feared greatly for all those around him, even if Voldmort was to attack Hogwarts. His chances were better here with his friends and those who cared for him. Besides as Dumbledore said, he was not sure if he could make it in life without Ron and Hermione at his side much less survive Voldmort. He still did not wish to see them or the one place he came to know as home destroyed meaning he would have to work extra hard to keep them safe. Sighing feeling at least a little better he pulled away from the distraught young girl looking her straight in the eye, ''That was a mistake one I don't plan on making you again. I promise I am not going any where.'' As Dumbledore had done for him he held his dear friend for a time until the shaking stopped, the slowly pulled away reaching for Hermione's hand ''Come on we best find Ron before he gives himself a heart attack.'' Both laughing ever slightly, Harry's soul lifting slightly more both teens wandered off to find their paincing red haired friend. Unaware of the cold menacing eyes so filed with bitter hate that watched them.

**Draco Malfoy's POV**

And there he goes, Saint Potter and half of his adoring side kicks. The disgusting little mud blood, and the red headed twit who dares to be considered a pure blood. Gah! It makes me sick, and to think that damn old man convinced him to stay! I was hoping Potter would go, perhaps caught and killed by Lord Voldmort then his days of glory would be over. And I once more would step into the lime light, father would be proud of me then .I would get the reaction that should be rightfully mine. And not that, half muggled..Gah! How can he wield so much power and I can't! Someday Potter will get what's coming for him. And hopefully it will be me who deals the final blow. Off they went to the Gryffindor dorm, and here I stood alone in this stupid hall way to wait for Crab and Goyle to stop stuffing their face. Some friends of mine they are both of them lacking the brains mice have at least they were useful at times. They feared me in the Slythren house, because of my al powerful father. All I wanted I got, nothing was out of my grasp. However I was not happy. Potter, with his adoring public people loved him treated him differently then they treated me. Respected him a half muggle then me a puree blood. All they did was fear me not respect.

It burned this feeling in my chest, worse then anger. _Jealousy? _Preposterous me jealous of the famous Potter! I had money, talent. My parents still lived, even if my father was never home. Actually none that I thought about it my father never seemed to care for me, no matter what I did to gain his pride. I remember when I joined the Slythren Quittich team, father actually bought us the finest brooms that could be found. I was so sure I had gained his love and his pride. At that game I kept watching to see if his eyes were on me, my excitement great. I would get two goals in one. Getting the Golden Snitch and making a fool of Potter and earning my fathers praise. How wrong I was, I ended up in the middle of the felid sprawled out hurting both with my pride and something much to embracing to mention. And my father did not even blink an eye as to see if I was alright. Then later as Crab and Golye helped me from the infirmary he confronted me in a fit of rage.

_''_How dare you make a fool out of me out there. I got you on that team to win. And what did you do..but make a mess of everything you worthless boy.''

Screw this waiting if crab and Goyle wished to spend the night eating themselves into a coma I don't care, however I was through remembering problems thanks to Potter. Each year here now was a nightmare thanks to him. Thankfully the little mud blood would get his due, and I Draco Malfory would be there to savor every moment. The Slytheran dorm was just as quiet and boring as the hall. Everyone seemed to have turned in extra early these past few days sense what's his names death. No one to torture no one to amuse myself with. No cuties to fuss over me. Just silence. I guess I could read, no one was looking however Crab and Goyle would come in eventually and the last thing I need is a new rumor that I was becoming the male version of that wench Gringor. Options, sit and read, go to bed and stair at the ceiling, stare at the ceiling while setting in the commons. Find away to ruin Potter's day tomorrow, perhaps bug him tonight however that risked to much trouble with that old man keeping such a watchful eye as of late. Gah as normal nothing to really do, no one to talk to. Just me by myself as I so often am back at the Malfory estate.

Lonely? Was I lonely? Perhaps but to admit such a thing was to admit weakness, and never would I mistake making more friends past the little group my father considered pure bloods, knowing their family and all, I would never risk making friends with a muggle No that might stain daddies dear reputation and I never want that.

_**''What is it that you do want?''**_

What the bloody hell? The voice seemed to have came out of now where, startling me at no end. However as my eyes looked about I saw nothing, Ugh it was no time for letting my imangination running away with me. Perhaps I was more tired then I thought.

_**''Well child,'' **_it hissed again, _**''tell me what is it you most desire..power? Riches? fame? That dear Saint Potter as you call him wiped from your life. Go on in lighten me. I may have the solution for you. ''**_

This time it came in crystal clear, I knew it was not my mind playing tricks on me, whom ever had spoke was near me. Very near, very bravely I with drew my wand and whirled about to find again nothing. Ugh! What the bloody hell was going on! I was in no mood for games at this moment! My body was already shaking with nothing but pure anger and only anger no matter what others say I am the bravest within Slythren unlike Crab or Goyle. . ''Who. Whose there come out..or I...Or Ill..''

**''You will what? Play fetch with me as if I were some dog. Heh heh do you truly think that little twig can help you against me?''**

A chill traveled down my spine, the very sound of that voice nearly chilling my own blood. There was no way in this bloody world who ever that voice belonged to was human! How do I know I am not sure? Perhaps simple instinct or experience well lets just say my father's visitors are not always fully human. At least in some standards. Was this the work of my father's Master Voldmort? Or Voldmort himself? I could not say. All the same I felt slightly intrigued however also greatly insulted. How dare this whatever it is speak in such a manner! Calling my wand a stick it was one of a wizards greatest asset. No great, even beginner such as I, wizard went with out his wand. Swallowing hard my face red, what ever ,even in the slightest if I felt any, fear was gone replaced with pure burning rage. How dare this..whatever it was human or other call the great Draco Malfory a coward. ''Come out and say that to my face if you dare!''

A fierce rumble like that of an Earthquake, shaking the very has of Hogwarts itself, I am surprised that I heard no yelling from the terrified waking students or the teachers trying to calm them. Everything slowly began to become blurry about me, a strange sort of clear fog covering everything within its reach. Stunned all I could do was watch as this strange stuff almost like looking at the fumes of heat rising from the very bricks of the floor to the statues of demons towering over...Wait one bloody moment! When did Hogwarts have towering statues of strange looking demons! This place so much darker then any other place my eyes had yet sat upon. The evil here even greater then I ever felt. Like a misty nightmare which had clawed its way into reality. This was sure not bloody Hogwarts, no matter how I despised the very place it never had such a fowl aura as this place had. Nothing but darkness, fog and the smell of rot. More and more then I ever had I found myself longing for the very place I despised. for the people I hated more then anyone upon the face of this hole Earth. I turned looking for some sort of doorway some sort of escape passage. However for each path I took I fell upon a trap. Ether a door I could not open, or a path I could not reach for the hot flames of a fire blocking my way. I Draco Malfoy had to admit, for once perhaps within my life I was purely terrified

_Then came the most terrifying thing yet.._

A creature of pure fire and brim stone a demon with the very aura of anger and hatred towering above me, its flaming eyes staring deep into mine. Burning down deep into the very layers of my very soul. In that very moment all the feelings I ever felt came rushing through me in one fail sweep, anger,hatered, sorrow,glee,loneliness. Out of all of them it seemed to thrive upon my anger and hatred and sometimes my most darkest of pleasures.

**''Such hopes and desires, such power to be treated as you did. Ignored by your father disrespected by the teachers and very pupils at this Hogwarts you go to. A potentional of a great wizard over looked.''**

So true, every word the creature spoke was all to painfully true. No one respected me or feared me the way they should, not even my own father whom he sought only to make proud of me. I could be the greatest..no I would be the greatest wizard of al time. This thing, this creature understood my pain, and for the first time in ages I felt a bitter bone crushing relief. Yet also sorrow, for things I so longed for, a never ending hunger for a power outside my own grasp to reach. Then he touched my shoulder, the feeling like nothing I had ever felt. The strength, the power, the seeming caring concern that seeped from that one touch. Is this what it felt to have a father approve of you, to care for you. To have power surging through your veins. I loved it! I craved it! I wanted it more then anything!

**''I will grant all your deepest wishes young Malfory all you have to do is open your mind to me. Allow me to enter and my power shall be yours.''**

I did as he asked, opening my very mind and soul to the only creature whom had ever showed one ounce of care to me. Then the most amazing thing happened he began to fill me, his very essence binding within my soul. His power surging through my veins. What pain, what joy! Then something else happened. Something that felt utterly wrong. As if I was being forced back, and he was taking possession of my very being. I fought, I screamed, I threatend, and then I begged but all was useless. This creature was becoming myself. And as for I Draco Malfory I was nothing but a fading memory. Slowly being swallowed within the darkness which so eagerly awaited me..

_**The Next day...**_

Classes continued as normal no one mentioned what had happened, to Diggory or Harry's sudden absence for the past few days. Not even Ron and Hermione questioned him on his actions the following night. Except for a comforting hand on the shoulder or a smile not another word was said. They just went on about the day as if nothing had happened, though he heard it clear enough. The hushed whispers of his fellow pupils, the stairs some convicting some such as from his friends, like the Weasly twins or Ginny, or the teachers full look of sadness and concern. All he could feel was nothing but numbness, he wanted to flee to return to the safety of his room. Never had he ran before however not even when he lived with the dreadful folks he called family had he ran. Harry always faced his problems, and even with the sad cerimstances of Diggory's death and his own guilt upon it would he flee now. Dumbledore's words echoing in his mind giving him the strength he needed Harry continued into the dining hall further. Heading for the seats of the Gryffindor house when he felt it. A sudden dark chill that seemed to fill the hole area. So strong it choked the very air he breathed, from where it came he had no idea. It started from behind him, he could feel cold mincing eyes glaring straight at his back. Ill intent clear within that chilly feel, swallowing hard trying the clear his throat he turned around. Coming nearly face to face with Draco Malfoy. Instantly Harry prepared for the sliver haired teen's snide mark of the day or what other attacks might be within his arsenal. However the other boy just stood there glairing at him, the look within his eyes something Harry had never seen. It made his blood run cold, his breathing become even more difficult. The pure evil he felt was radiating purely from Malfory! Harry took a wary step back eyeing the other with a mixture of surprise and concern. Do not get him wrong, he did not like the other boy at all but to think Malfory as pure evil. Even if he was rotten to the core he was still a far shy from being completely corrupted. However what looked at him, was nothing but hatred and malice. Something Harry had never faced before in his young life, and for the moment, something that almost seemed more powerful then Voldmort himself. Who or what ever this was it definitely was not Draco Malfory.

''Something wrong Potter?''

Hissed the thing that had the shape of Draco Malfory,''You look like you've seen a ghost or worse..a demon.'' Draco's lackies the not to bright Crab and Goyle laughed stupidly at their ''friends'' words as if it were some mere joke. Harry was not so sure. ''Who are you?'' Harry choked out still struggling with his breathing. ''What was that?''

''He asked who you are.'' stated Crab beveling Draco had missed Harry's stupid question.

''I heard what he said fool stay out of this!''

Diffnelty not Draco, even if the snake was mean he always treated his lackeys with some respect surprising for Draco. ''Who are you?'' Harry questioned once more this time more clearly and with more strength. ''Oh Potter, suffering from amnesia are we. I thought we already knew each other so well. I am the future greatest wizard himself Draco Malfoy, surly not a name not easily forgotten to most. However we are speaking to a half with right boys.'' On command both boys laughed nodding in agreement with whatever Draco said. Harry swore if he told the two the ground was made out of chocolate instead of dirt they would dig in and start chowing down.

''You may look like him but you definitely are not Draco Malfoy. Answer me! Who are you!''

''Is there a problem here?''

It was only then Harry realized they were both the center of attention, as his eyes raced to meet the concerned ones of Dumbledore and those curious s ones of his fellow pupils. He swallowed suddenly feeling free enough to talk. The air freely entering his lungs, as quickly as it came the oppressed feeling he had felt only a moment later was gone. ''I...I was just..''

''Just wishing each other good morning Professor.''

Answered Draco in a smooth polite voce, all signs of malice dripping within the other teens words also had vanished. Harry turned eyeing Draco in distrust, brows narrowed as he closely studied the other boy. The aura..was gone to, just plain old vain Draco Malfory,''Wernt we Potter just saying good morning, nothing more. Nothing to worry about right Harry.'' He jumped hearing his first name said so clear from Draco's own lips. Emrald eyes widening in surprise as he looked back and fourth. Before nervously responding. ''Yes...good..morning..Thats all we were doing..'' Dumbledore simply stood there eyeing them both, doubt shining within the elder wizards eyes and Harry feared he would question them again. A question he himself held no answer for. What had just happened? Was his mind playing tricks on him? Perhaps some spell Malfoy had placed upon him to make himself and others think he was going mad? No Harry for the past few days had been no where near Draco, the only other two students he saw was Hermione and Ron or the twins every now and then trying different ways to raise his spirits. Maybe it was just lack of sleep yeah. Weariness was known to play tricks on ones mind. However that did not explain Draco's sudden scary burst of politeness. Even calling him by his first name, Harry's eyes remained trained upon the other teen long after Dumbledore gave them leave to go to their separate tables. It was only when Malfory himself turned to leave that Harry came out of his trance like state. Ending up bumping into poor Nevial whom was getting ready to seat himself. Knocking the poor boy to the ground and covering him with what was what to be his breakfast. Warm ham and different other foods falling like rain upon the boys robes mixed with milk soaking Neival to the bone. ''Why does this always happen to me?'' Nevail moaned pressing his forehead pitifully into his hand. Just making the shocked and horrified Harry feel even more like horses dung, ''Oh..Nevail..I..Im so sorry..I didn't I mean here let me help you..'' Grabbing some near by large cloth napkins Harry began to help the poor lad clean himself off. Apologizing at least three more times in the coarse of helping Nevial clean hisemlf off and gather his wasted once tasting looking morning meal. As always Nevail seemed to be in high spirits, and waved Harry's apologize away with a small grin. ''Oh no worries about it Harry. ''He laughed weakly, ''see no real harm done. Besides I know how it is. I let my mind drift at times to not paying attention to where I am going and something bad happening. Something's allot worse then dumping breakfast someone trust me.''

Nevil's reassurance did little to improve Harry's feelings, sighing the young teen insisted against the others pleas to get another tray full of food before heading to join their fellow Gryfindor's Ron and Hermione's eyes , which had been watching their dear friend this hole entire time, filled with a wordless worry as they searched their friends face seeking to find what might be wrong. Something Harry himself did not now, for their sake he forced a smile as he sat down in between them. Only when all the others were settled the incident with Draco and the famed Potter, not to mention the comedy display with Nevail, nearly forgotten did Hermione turn her worried questioning eyes upon Harry drawing close so only he and Ron could here. She was not fooled by her friends act of bravery something truly was bothering Harry, she could see it within those all to clear haunting green eyes of his.

''Harry are you ok? I really doubt Malfory would simply go out of his way to wish you a good morning. What really happened?''

''Yeah you looked upset..'' added Ron his eyes going from his friend to Malfory across the way glairing, ''I mean really upset like you seen the bloody devil himself..I swear if he has threatened you in anyway..I'll.I'll..''

''You will what Ron?'' Hermione asked as she attempted not to roll her eyes at her red haired friend, '' Cause yourself to vomit up slugs again.''

Ron looked down his face reddening with a mixture of anger perhaps shame Harry could not tell, after only dating a few months this year Hermione and Ron had split up after a harsh argument over some minor misunderstanding. The two were trying to still remain friends however it was all to clear even to the blindest person some bitter feelings remained, ''No..for one thing my wands not broken..'' mumbled the red haired teen without raising his head, ''I would have thought..of something..''

''Preferably not dealing with slugs,snakes or spiders I would presume.'' Hermione smarted back earning a exspaserated sigh from Harry, he was worn out effected by the lack of sleep, the guilt of Diggory's death, and now creped out by whatever feeling had passed through him only a few minutes ago. He just was not in the mood to here his two best friends squabble for what knows what reason it started this round off. Grabbing only a rolls after finishing two cups of mil Harry arouse, ''I am going to head on to class early I see you guys there..'' Then not even allowing the two teens to object or apologize he turned heading for the nearest exit however not quick enough to here the ending argument or the sharp smack Hermione dellt Ron atop his red head.

''See what you just did! Harry does not even want to be around you!''

''Me? I am not the one who woke up and decide to be cynical today Hermione!''

On they went mercifully Harry made it before the real out burst began, taking refuge within the first room that housed their first class of the day giving himself time to think. While also providing quiet for his poor nerves to calm. By the time the other students had finished their morning meal and gathered in for the first lessons of the day Harry had somewhat stabilized well enough to force a smile when his friends came up to apologize simply waving it off. The rest of the day went as normally as Hogwarts ever had been (if you can even call that normal) classes, brakes, and mealtimes with nothing out of the usual. Still despite the normal calm atmosphere and on going routine Harry could not rid himself of the feeling of hopeless dread that had been haunting him sense that morning. He was jumpy, his eyes looking about every corner as if expecting something to jump out at him. Yet nothing appeared, it was as if the incident had never occurred. Even Malfoy acted in his normal oh so charming way he was so well known for. Even then he still felt it, at times swearing the white haired teen was glaring at him with boiling soul piercing eyes only to find Draco laughing over some stupid prank with Crab and Goylie. By the end of the day Harry found himself wondering if he was going crazy, or perhaps it was the combined lack of sleep and stress by everything that had happened. When dinner finally arrived Harry excused himself from his friends company early not his stomach to twisted to eat and head for the Gryffindor dorms. Planning to work on his nightly studies for that night relax a bit then turn in early and pray that whatever was ailing him would be gone within the morning.

The way down the empty halls and stairs leading to the dorm seemed to take an eternity, as if he himself were struggling through tar or the floor was moving one way while his feet tried to go another making it impossible to reach his destination. Everywhere Harry turned he could swear he saw someone watching him with unnerving glowing eyes. More then ones catching the faint sound of footsteps following after him only to turn and find himself still alone. They grew louder and louder with each turn of the hall, the closer he got to the Gryffindor dorm the closer and faster they came and the slower Harry's own motor functions became. He barely could get his body to respond to his brains commands. He felt weighed down as if muscle within his young body weighed over a thousand pounds. Once more he found his breathing was becoming difficult. The very same feeling he had experienced that morning within the Great Hall falling over him once again only this time twice as strong. His vision becoming fuzzy, his head feeling like it would explode the boy who lived found himself having to cling to the walls of stone just to remain upon his feet.

A clod sweat braking out upon his body slowly soaking his school robes, nausea so great Harry found himself doubling over grasping his stomach almost causing the young man's knee's to finally buckle as he slid down the wall. Unable to control his body anymore, and the footsteps came louder. Harry could swear he even heard the all to silent swish of the school robes so light that no normal human hearing could hear along with the sound of breathing. He differently was not alone, his stomach tighten worse a wave of unexplained and unwanted fear running through his body. A voice screaming in his head to run, to just flee this dreaded emotion something Harry would never do. No matter the situation no matter how scared he was, even when living the horrid life he had with the Dursley, he would never tuck tail and run. The boy was far from a coward. Grinding his teeth his mind screamed for his body to move, feeling over and over with each attempt like bombs going off in his brain. Finally however with a great deal of force his body responded first his head finally lifting ever slightly then with painful gasps and moans his arms and his legs. Slowly ever so painfully slow the teen rose to his feet clinging for his dear life to the stone wall all the way. Finally when he was steady enough he rouse his head to meet face to face his stalker.

What met his eyes however would for years come to chill him, blood, flesh and bone even after everything he went through his first experience with anything from the Fade. A red eyed abomination of a Greater rage demon that once had been Draco Malfoy

y stepping closer and closer to him. Still in the teens form still so clearly not the Malfoy Harry knew, frozen in pure shock Harry could do nothing but stare at the creature before him. Body shaking from the very aura about the thing. Unsure of how to act, one part of his body wanting to flee another snarling for him to withdraw his wand and fight. This thing somehow he knew it a feeling that disgusted him greatly at the same time it sacred him. It walked nearer ever slowly a dark mist barrowing about the body it possessed the smile growing ever more as it raised Draco's hand containing the boys own wand. Then before Harry even had the chance Draco acted. ''Mobiliarbus!'' Moving Harry ever slightly from the secure protection of the wall to the center of the hall before smiling widely sending another wave of chills down the poor lads spine. ''Expelliarmus!'' The next thing the raven haired teen knew he was flying down the hall at great speed before crash landing into a chair which shattered from the force behind Draco's spell smashing shattered chair and boy into the farther stone wall

An explosion of pure white pain his shoulder dislodging from its socket leaving Harry sprawled out on the floor the very breath knocked out of his lungs, face as pale as a dead man writhing in the sudden pain that burst through his hole entire body nearly causing him to pass out from it. Draco's deep mocking laughter at his pain echoing into all parts of his mind as the silver haired teen walked forward towering over Harry's shaking body. '' So this is the great Potter I have heard so much about.'' Came a hissing deep voice one which did not match with the young body it housed. Those deep fire filled eyes burning into Harry's painfilled green's sneering in glee, 'what a disappointment and here I thought you might be the one..I have searched so long for.''Reaching out tangling his hand in Harry's thick raven hair he yanked the lads head up, crimson eyes barring into green, the very fire of them reaching into the very soul into the dark places seeming to absorb every bit within his very heart. Eyes narrowing as he searched, what for Harry could not say but his very body felt aflame from the very touch of the creatures hand. A cry rising in his throat yet never escaping his lips, his own shoulder pulsating like a neon light feeling as someone not only was braking the bone over and over again but ramming a hot serrated knife into it as well. The aura, was stronger then anything he had ever felt before. Even out of Voldmort and what scared Harry the most it was not coming from the processed Malfory in front of him but inside himself. Perhaps a trick played by this creature? He did not know nor did he know how much longer his body could take this raging pain. The creatures eyes narrowed and he drew closer to the other teens face which drew up in pain, gasps and moans coming fourth however not the howls and screams his body begged to realease

Harry's mind refusing to draw any attention, already to great of life had been lost, to many people injured because of those after himself. Best he himself go through this pain then his friends, teachers, or dear head-master. Harry bit his lip glaring into those red eyes wanting to look away but unable to, wishing to spit to at least give him a moment to recover but finding himself without the strength to do it. ''I still don't understand...I sense it...the essence of the dragon. Its purer then before, I am not surprised considering it no longer possess the taint. I sense it weakly yet closer then before. I have searched these halls of this so called school of magic for more years then I wish to deem worthy of memory. Looked within each person including your great Dumbledore. And yet it is the strongest in you. A mere weak fledgling who can not hold is own .'' the creature shook Draco's head, '' and they dare to call the magic users of this realm wizards or mages. You have not even been through the Harrowing.''

''Get off!''

The order along with the sudden serge of strength came to surprise both of them, Harry's voice on its own accord demanding in a strength Harry thought a dried well exploding at the same time the raven haired teen raise his hand slamming hard into that of Draco's sending the other flying back a few steps while Harry himself gathered enough air and energy fighting off the waves of pain and nausea as he once more struggled to his feet. Leaning heavily on the wall his right arm limply hanging at his side as he withdrew is own wand. The heated thrumming within his own body seeming to fill him. Charging his very core with a power the teen had never felt in his short life. An unknown yet familiar power that scared and yet intrigued him. His mouth never moved to even summon the spell or at least not to his memory but before Harry even realized what was happening the Incendio spell had been cast up Draco. Harry watching in plain horror as his silver haired nemeses robes caught aflame with the rest of his body. ''Draco!'' Despite his feelings his hatred for how the other acted and treated those about him the last thing Harry wanted was to see a fellow pupil no matter how horrid acting burn to death before his eyes by his own hand no less. His pain nearly forgotten Harry ran forward reaching for a near by curtain he began to beat the flames building about the other boy.

Burning his hands with each attempt to stop the ever growing flames as he racked his fogged mind for a counter spell or something to do with water to put out the flames only as he went to act on those thoughts to have a burning hand now looking less and less human grab a hold of his own robes lifting him straight of the ground by the neck of his robes. Choking him greatly as he stared at the inhuman looking Draco Malfoy whom all the time was slowly begging to loose his normal looking features. The boys pupils now no longer seen by the fiery glow that corrupted his eyes. ''Yes!'' he hissed now more coarse then before deep almost vibrating filled with a hunger so deep Harry was sure he would drowned in it if it had been water. ''That's what I have been searching for. That unending strength. That shattering will . The unending powerful soul of the old God the arch demon, the master of the dark horde.'' it hissed a large lizard like tongue surfacing from the melting human face tasting Harry's own flesh upon his cheek, ''so sweet and ripe just setting there to be unused. How sad you don't know what you hold boy. That power you could become a God and yet you remain associating with humans and the lowers instead of your betters. Such a shame. This power is not meant for one like you.''

The free hand appeared this one unlike that which held Harry captive inhuman a large clawed hand swiftly sending in straight into Harry's chest. The pain beyond words, taking away his very breath, and his heart seeming to roast within the demons fiery grip. Yet even in this state his mind drifting in and out of conciseness Harry noticed no blood fell from the ever clear wound in his chest, somthing was draining from him but it was not the red life giving liquid produced by his heart. With each passing moment his world dimmed, darkness filling his vision until he no longer could see, his brain so numb that he could not even feel regret, sorrow, or any other kind of emotion. The only thing that seemed to sink through before his mind fully closed to the outside world was the sound of a female crying out his name._ 'Hermoine..no..run..' _Harry wanted to cry the slightest bit of fear sinking through his fogged barriers, his dear friends fuzzy outline coming into view along with that of none other then Dumbledore before everything went black.

''HARRY!''

This was not what Hermione had expected to find when she went searching for her missing friend, she had been unconvinced by Harry's display of bravo through out the day and had planned to corner him when they got back to the dorm and ''coax'' the raven haired boy into confiding in her. Only to find him missing she waited patiently for at least two hours expecting him to enter at anytime only to have him never show. Worried she snuck out into the hall to search for him on her own only to find Dumbledore whom instead of lecturing her for adventuring back out into the halls alone joined her in the search. What they found would haunt the young girls dreams for years to come. Harry's lifeless body being held by a creature a demon whom looked like a twisted version of Draco unlike anything the young burette could ever imagining him looking, the boys teeth like sharp fangs sticking above his lips which were twisted in a hungry triumphant smile, one human hand holding Harry by the collar of his school robes the other more like a monsters clawed hand driven into the boys chest. Fire licking about both of them but only Harry seemed effected by the heat, painful burns covering his hands and legs. His own uniform a aflame some of it ripped away from the lads lean slender body.

The girl shook in fear for that of her friend's life and of the creature that held him her mind screaming for her to act. To use her vast knowledge of spells to help aid her dear friend but for the first time in her life Hermione found herself frozen unable to do anything fear greater then any she had ever felt ceasing all functions. If not the quick thinking of Albius Dumbledore himself The Boy Who had lived's young life would have ended right there. Thinking quickly the elder wizards cast Conjunctivitis injuring the creatures eyes sight bad enough to blind the thing. Howling in pain the abomination that had once been Draco dropped Harry's lifeless body turning its rage upon the elder wizard snarling hands raised as to attack only to halt and flee as Dumbledore once more raised his wand melting like a icescikle into the very floors itself leaving the old man and the two young teens behind. Recovering quickly from her frozen state Hermione rushed to her friends lifeless form shaking him franticly calling out his name begging pleading for the raven haired boy to open his eyes all the while her tears splashed against Harry's pale cheeks washing away what bit of dirt that would move as it slowly traced the lines of his face. Still the lad remained heart wrenchingly still barley breathing his pulse when checked by the head master barley utterable. Soothing the distraught girl by touch and soft mumbling he eased her from Harry's side just enough to cast Mobilicorpus lifting Harry's unconscious body before accompanied by a Hermione they raced to the infirmary nearly giving poor Madam Pomfry a heart attack as they burst through the doors the raven haired lad looking as good as dead.

Several hours later would find Harry his arm bandaged ribs broken in a deep comatose like sleep but stable Hermione in a chair beside him sound asleep refusing to leave the others side no matter how Dumbledore and Madam Pomfpry insisted. Feeling bad for the girl Dumbledore finally relented allowing the girl to remain at Harry's side while he and several other teachers sat up a twenty four hour watch over the infirmary door. Because of the attack all classes would be found canalled within the morning and the horrorable news mentioned later. Sighing heavily around three in the morning the old wizard took a momentary rest within his office head resting heavily upon his hands eyes closed warily as his mind racked over the days events. Question, fears, and concerns stabbing through at a fast rate. He knew this day would come when some event would bring the realm of Harry's birthplace would come crashing down upon them but something like this was beyond his worse nightmares. A demon of the Fade, he had learned about then studied them with the help of a personal friend but to see one so close and have it curupt one of his students. What was he to do? How would he answer the questions mainly Harry's? It was to soon the boy was merely a teen Dumbledore had hoped even prayed he would be well into manhood before the truth was known.

**''Sometimes destiny can be a cruel painful fate especially for one so young.''**

Came a deep gentle voice seeming to answer his own thoughts followed by the soft flap of feathers startling the old wizard as he looked up, his eyes meeting those deep unending wisdom of his Phoenix friend Fawkes. The bird gently drawing close to Dumbledore pressing his soft feathered head against the old head-master in a way to offer comfort. **'' My old friend Dumbledore you knew this day would come eventfully. The essence will awaken in him drawing demons and dark-spawn alike after him. It will be dangerous for him to remain here, not just for him but this school and realm itself. If Voldmort were to discover what lays inside Morrigin's son all hope would be lost. The Blight would come here destroying this world as we know it. And Harry might find his own soul corrupted no matter how strong he might be he is not fully ready to face this darkness should it decide to come to this realm.''**

Dumbledore let out along deep sigh, his old friend was right of course still the wizard still found it difficult to expect Harry so young with so many troubles already to be thrust into even more, a world he did not know with creatures that made Albius's worst nightmares seem like gentle pussy cats compared to their massive power. ''What will have me to do?'' asked Dumbledore hands out spread in a helpless gesture, the bird himself closed his eyes a sad weary look seeming to cross its own feathery face as he pressed his head against the old wizards head admitting soothing sounds from his throat in attempt to calm his dear friend before turning flying to the nearest window watching the rising sun silently for several moments before answering. ''**For starters telling him the truth as for the rest leave that to me. Young Potter must prepare and there is little time to do it.'' **he looked back eyes serious yet sad, **''We will remain here at least a week longer for the lad to recover and adjust then we will leave for Ferleden through the fastest and safest way of the Fade. I am saddened to say my dear old friend this might be the last time he or I ever see this realm again.''**

**What's this! Draco is an abomination, Harry has a new power and Fawkes is talking! What in the Makers name is going on!**

**Find out next time in Harry Potter The Keeper Of The Dragon Essence **

**Chapter 2 ****A New Past an Uncertain Future**

**FIN!**


End file.
